gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Armed Guard
Note: This guild has been decomissioned. Welcome to the Armed Guard page! The Armed Guard is a guild under Lord Tyler Crossbones. I will now be posting the Guild Newsletter once a week and give an account of uniforms. I will also jot down special occasions which has been added to the guild because of all your loyalty. History The Armed Guard was a guild formed by Roger Warskull. It has a long and sad history to it. The story goes like this: Long Ago at the beginning of the Caribbean, there awoke a man by the name of Roger Warskull. He mastered being a pirate almost immediately and decided to do something with his life. He decided to create an army. The Armed Guard was at max people when Warskull's enemies decided it was time to put him down. They destroyed his ship The Shadow and marooned him on Rumrunner Island. His best men ,including his Flag Lieutenant a Tyler Crossbones, fought to maintain control over the havoc and chaos of the rest of the guild. The enemies landed on the island and started to slaughter the weak members. During a ambush on Warskull's base camp he was shot in the soldier and with his dying breath gave command of the guild to crossbones. Crossbones soon crushed the enemies and traitors and started to hunt them down. One group of deserters fled with crossbones wife and burned his Tortuga house. They sailed to Port Royal under the command of the jealous Sergeant Joseph. Crossbones approached with his best men and killed all the deserters. Joseph shot Crossbones wife and fled, and to this day only Joseph and Captain Crossbones are alive to remember the story. Crossbones disbanded his guild and deleted his player but now two years later he has re emerged using his old name. He remade the guild and captains it as Prime Minister of Switzerland. Members # King Tyler Crossbones, King of Switzerland #Prime Minister Joseph Coalsmythe, Second in Command #Minister of Warfare Roger Warskull, Third in Command Officers # # Horses *Avatar - Crossbones' horse *Twister - Coalsmythe's horse *Reaper - Warskull's horse *Lightning - Blue's horse *Gunner - Nigel's horse Uniforms The Armed Guard now has a standard uniform! Unlimited *Admiral Hat *Merchant Coat *Embellished Vest *Plain Linen Long Sleeve *Gold Skull or Jolly Bones belt *44 Dubloon Breeches *Any shoes Basic *Scoundrel Hat *No Coat *No Vest *Plain Stripped tank *Box Belt *Sail Trousers *Any brown shoes Ships *Noble Titan - Tyler Crossbones, The King's Flagship *Noble Queen - Tyler Crossbones, The King's Yacht *Noble Wrath - Roger Warskull, Pride of the Swiss Fleet *Noble General - Nigel Crossbones, Vanguard * * * * Locations *Fort Charles Office - Crossbones office *Fort Dundee Office - Coalsmythe's Office *Governor's Mansion - Bern Manor *Fort Charles - Fort Courageous *Fort Dundee - Fort Liberty *De Porc - Fort Matthew *Port Royale - Port Remnant *Underground Parlor Room - House of Parliament *Potco Switzerland Wiki Chat - The King's Court Islands #Port Remnant - The Capital of the Swiss Caribbean #Fort Matthew - The Wartime HQ #Driftwood Island - Managed by Swiss Trading Company (STC) Wanted December Armed Guard News The Armed Guard has it's own Newsletter! Newsflash May 21 Armed Guard Newsletter has been set up. First Newsletter will be May 26. Captain Crossbones has been ungrounded! Captain Crossbones cousin (in real life) passed away this weekend. Newsletter May 26 Armed Guard has officially been named the guild of Switzerland. (paragraph 1) The guild has issued the Noobcruit Strategy. (paragraph 2) Billy Scurvystealer has addressed the Council. (paragraph 3) New family member! (paragraph 4) Switzerland is now named a real country! King Ryan the Legend has issued the Armed Guard as the main guild and armed force. Prime Minister Tyler Crossbones has issued Lieutenant John Scurvycastle as GOA (General of the Army) Feel free to join Switzerland just say so in the comments. Noobcruit is a recruiting strategy that was formed on Friday by Prime Minister. It goes like this: First make your most trusted person online a gm and player friend them, then make a new pirate and have the gm make you an officer. Go around the Welcome Server and invite all the noobs. Keep doing that and your numbers will increase. On Saturday Billy Scurvystealer addressed the Council. His request was help from the Armed Guard to fight the guild INFERNO. Council members Ryan, Rose, and Ice Heart agreed, council member Nigel Crossbones disagreed so help was granted to Billy's guild, Cult of Personality. {C}The Royal Family has new member! It turns out that King Ryan is Tyler Crossbones younger brother. That means that Ryan's father was Roger Warskull. See you all next week for the second issue of the newsletter. Newsflash June 14 Sorry I have not been up to date with the News but I was really busy with the last weeks of School. Now that Schools out and Summer has started you can expect to see much more activity. BTW, we really need to be on top of things and get a good amount of troops. Tyler Crossbones Newsletter June 23 Hey everyone! Check out this weeks News.... Rose Macmorgan, Traitor - Paragraph 1 The New King of Switzerland is..... - Paragraph 2 Joseph, friend or foe? -Paragraph 3 Recently Rose Macmorgan, wife of Ryan and Queen of Switzerland, has betrayed us for Amadeus Kwagar. This was a huge blow to Switzerland as it took away our ruling monarchs. Tyler and her were talking about the Swiss Royal Ball when she said that she was inviting Maggie and Kwagar, and she didn't care for Crossbones opinion. Crossbones later declared her an outlaw when she said she was joining Kwagar. Ryan soon left as well although he did divorce the traitor. The throne was open and a perfect time for a new king to emerge. Switzerland has a new king! Matthew O'malley has taken the throne with Grace Wildscarlet as his Queen. Samuel O'malley is the new Prince of Zurich and future King! Former Prime Minister Crossbones has been given the position of Head of Military with his brother Alexander Nigel Crossbones serving under him. This new change gives Switzerland another guild, Golden Dukes. Joseph, formerly most wanted changed his entire character. He realized that he is a native Vachira and serves loyally in Samuel O'malley's new guild, Vachira Legends. He works tirelessly to remove the EITC from Kingshead. But Lord Crossbones doesn't know what to think about this. He says not to worry though, Joseph may yet to be a friend. July 4th Newsletter 'Ello Everybody {C}Possible Resignation of Admiral Ironshot : Paragraph 1 Happy 4 July! : Paragraph 2 Notes/Important News/Trade Paragraph 3 Today Admiral Ironshot announced if they did away with the Swiss Navy, he would resign. Here is part of his speech from the Swiss Wiki Chat today. We are for morale grounds to upkeep a navy for Switzerland, to protect our overseas colonies such as Port Remnant. Commodore Lawrence and I will have our resignations on your desk the morning after you get rid of it. Good day. ''- Admiral Ironshot nor Commodore Lawrence would comment on this change. Ahh yes. It is the time again a year for America's Independence. On the game, even though on the game the holiday wasn't in existence, they still have something for it. Happy Independence Day everyone! Viva la Revolution! *On the night of July 7 at 6:00 PM PST the guild is hosting a firework ceremony at Fort Courageous for Swissmen to attend. *On a other note, Lord Crossbones overruled the doing away with the navy, and Admiral Ironshot and Commodore Lawrence are NOT resigning. *Admiral Ironshot reported that someone is stealing his commands shoes, and the person who is doing it, if you see Him/Her SHOOT THE BANDIT ON THE SPOT!!! *Bill passed in Parliament to re-arm our ships with more guns and with a new technology, Breech-Loading Swivel Muskets. *Technology discovered : Plug Bayonets. *Bill proposed in Parliment to create the Swiss Marines *Ask Daggerpaine industries for Advanced War Brigs Budget: 2,000,000g *Shipment of imported English Beer arrived from Portsmouth, to Port Remnant then sent via by land to Bern. *No other news of trade. July 11 Newsletter Rebellion! : Paragraph 1 Peace with the Empire : Paragraph 2 Other things : Bulleted lines Today, Ryan Warhawk started another rebellion, as we are dealing with another Rebellion now, we ask support from our allied nations. Also today, a peace treaty was signed with the empire. Will it remain remain in peace, or will they go back to war? We will have to see. *Queen Anne's Revenge Captured *First successful trade with the EITC made *Shoe bandit still on the loose as he/she stole Lord Crossbones, and King O'Malley's shoes. *Ships Re-Armed with powerful guns and Breech-Loading Swivel Muskets *Ice Heart fired from the Fleet. *Lost Portrait of all of the Swiss Lords found July 23 newsletter Both Lord Crossbones and I are sorry that we haven't been up to date on the news letters. ''C. Ironshot Resignation of Matthew O'malley : Paragraph 1 Yesterday, at about 10 AM Matthew I of Switzerland, resigned. It was a sorry sight to see. In the next paragraph, is his resignation letter. Note : you may have to highlight to read due to the color of the font. Dear Citizens of Switzerland, I, King Matthew Louis O'malley-Goldtimbers the First, choose to resign my crown to a more worthy man. This man has proven himself an able-bodied diplomat and soldier. Firstly, I come to this decision at the knowledge that, due to previous corruption in my country, I am extremely limited with my options of control. Secondly, the on-going struggle with claims from the Spanish, I find my self stumbling for a way out of their so-called original ownership of Switzerland. Sadly, the latter has proven beyond human ability '' ''NOTE!. From the desk of Admiral Ironshot '' ''All men, Armed Guard is no longer Swiss so we are pulling out under Lord Crossbones’s orders. The location will be classified and you will be PM on Wiki Chat on the Location. We will be at arms the entire way, and we will be sailing under a unknown flag. We ask Marc Cannonshot to provide us with a escort due to our small navy during the Empire War. ''- Admiral C. Ironshot, Admiral of the Armed Guard fleet.'' July 24 Newsflash Armed Guard is becoming part of Switzerland after a conspiracy by Ishmael Volkov to steal the crown from Matthew. He entered Bern Manor and was allowed in for being the ambassador from England. He took Matthew and threatened to kill Matthew if Matthew didn't write a resignation. August 1 Newsletter Hey everyone! Armed Guard Page has been selected as Article of the Week! ( Paragraph 1 ) Swiss Rebellion has been crushed! ( Paragraph 2 ) Rant against some enemies! ( Paragraph 3 ) So anyways, Armed Guard is the featured article of the week!!!!! Thanks to the help of Tyler and Chris, we made a page that is going into wiki records! Guildmaster Tyler comments "I just want to thank all the admins and users that made this possible. I tried for a long time and I finally made it." The creators, Chris Ironshot and Tyler Crossbones are scheduled to make a speech at Bern Manor on Saturday. The Swiss Rebellion has been defeated! On Sunday evening Joseph Coalsmythe and his band of misfits surrendered to King Matthew O'malley and Sultan Parax. However, the bounty still goes out for Coalsmythe with the intention of bringing him to justice. Recently the guildmaster has made a rant against some of our enemies: See you all next week! - Armed Guard Press August 7th Newsletter Admiral Ironshot's rant ( Paragraph 1 ) Start of trying to get Armed Guard on POTBS ( Paragraph 2 ) The return of Roger Warskull ( Paragraph 3 ) Paragraph 1 Alright. We all know the drill here. Seedlings try and vandalize the wiki. ( Trust me I hate it as much as any of us do ) Pears Declared war on Great Britain. And in turn, the allies declared war on Spain. I doubt that we can have peace for ONE day. If we do have peace for a day, if you play POTBS I will pay you 10000 dbs each! So, next in my rant, Kwagar is trying to take Switzerland. Why can't he make do with the land he has? Its basically WWII again except it isn't Axis vs Allies. Its Norway vs Switzerland. Savvy? I wish that there was a day where he would stop taking everyone's' land. I end MY rant. Paragraph 2 Since I am a sort of high ranking man with Tyler, I ask to bring Armed Guard to Pirates of the Burning Sea. It is a game that will allow us to play as Navy where we will not have to fight EITC and Navy for quests. ( Not really a paragraph I know. ) Paragraph 3 Roger Warskull is back everybody! Watch out, for if you make Tyler or Roger mad, bad things are in store for you. At the ceremony Tyler Crossbones says "The return of my cousin, Roger, makes Switzerland perhaps one of the most powerful countries in role-play these days!" Thanks for reading. - Armed Guard Press September 19th Newsleter I am sorry that we haven't been up to date on the newsletters New goverment - Paragraph 1 Retirement of Ironshot - Paragraph 2 Paragraph 1 A few weeks ago, Joesph Coalsmythe was accepted into the government, and is currently trying to get elected Prime Minister. All of the cantons have been added, and are working to get back to work from the war with Spain. Paragraph 2 2 days ago, Ironshot retired from the Navy. Ironshot stated "I didn't want to retire from the navy, but, I am just too hard to keep up." Ironshot will make the speech on the 20th of September on Cortevos Server. Thanks again - Armed Guard Press October 8th Newsflash The Armed Guard Newsletter will be reinstated as of October 9 as Tyler Crossbones is now King. October 10 marks the date of the first newsflash that the Swiss Trading Company, which has been chosen to give us the News, will be creating. Thanks for reading. - Armed Guard Press October 10th Newsletter We are back, but only for a short time as we will explain bellow: Peace with the Empire - Paragraph 1 Co. Elite Officers - Paragraph 2 Paragraph 1: Recently on October 9, the Armed Guard made peace with the Empire and they are now allies. Emperor Kwagar and King Crossbones met and confirmed it with a treaty. King Tyler comments to the press after leaving the meeting, "I am very pleased with the Alliance as it will end the Empire War that has been fought from the end of Ryan's reign to the beginning of mine. It resulted with heavy losses to our respective militaries, so this is quite an unexpected and great turn of events." Paragraph 2: General Jason Blademorgan and Lord Governor Tyler Crossbones have intercepted messages that the Spanish are rebuilding and will soon attempt to make war upon the United Role-Playing Nations (URPN) which includes the two world powers, France and England. After this message was intercepted, the spanish tried to get Switzerland to join their cause. Blademorgan and Crossbones concluded that they must make a new East India Trading Company guild to fight the Spaniards, which will be called the "Co. Elite Officers". - Armed Guard Press October 17th Newsletter A few new changes, find out here! Ironshot Retires - Paragraph 1 The guild is restored - Paragraph 2 Co. Elite Officers disbanded - Paragraph 3 The Third Rebellion - Paragraph 4 Paragraph 1: Recently, Admiral Christopher Ironshot has decided to leave Switzerland. He was reported to have been meeting with Romanian Agents, and soon later he blocked King Crossbones. He then deleted his relations with the Swiss government. King Crossbones awaits his resignation form, as if it is not turned in, he will be dishonorably discharged from the Swiss. Paragraph 2: King Crossbones and General Warskull have decided to restore the guild to it's former glory. Therefore, all members were deleted save the people with the uniform over level 15. It went from 120 people to 40 people in less then an hour. Now, they recruit fine soldiers into the guild to prepare to help the Swiss become powerful once again. Paragraph 3: The Co. Elite Officers idea that was created by Jason Blademorgan was called off this week. Now, England is based in the British Black Guard. However, the Armed Guard has cut of it's ties for the English and are now a full-time Swiss guild. Paragraph 4: On the 15th of October another rebellion was formed. It is the third in Swiss History, but it was a failure. The recently promoted Richard Venables attempted to please Queen Elizabeth of Sweden by sparking a riot. He gained a small army in Jura but they were immediately put down by the elite Alpen Guard along with the 10th and 4th Regiments. See you next week! - Armed Guard Press December 2nd Newsflash The Armed Guard is back! Week 2-8 Newsletter The First Letter from the New Swiss Press: Parliament Meeting - 1st Paragraph Newsletter Kick-Off - 2nd Paragraph Company Corner - 3rd Paragraph Jokes & Riddles - 4th Paragraph Disclosure - 5th Paragraph Parliament Meeting We will be having a Swiss Parliament Meeting on December 15 at 11:00 AM Pacific Standard Time. All HCO's and Ministers are Requested to join in the Swiss Chat. Everyone else will join the meeting in the House of Parliament. We will meet up in Fort Corageous on the Hassigos server. Then teleport to the House of Parliament. This is decide many important things, that I do not wish to tell due to espionage. Here is a complete list of all those who are asked to attend: *King Tyler Crossbones I *Prime Minister Joseph Coalsmythe *Lord Chancellor Richard Venables *Minister of Warfare Roger Warskull *Minister of Welfare Ariana de la Cruz *Minister of Finance Blue XIII *Minister of Defense Kwagar Octa *Minister of Foreign Relations Alexander Nigel *Lord Admiral Blake Stewart *Director Alessiano Mathias Wilde ( Not Attending ) *President Christopher *Prince Richard Crossbones II *Prince Wolf Crossbones I *Baron Marc Cannonshot *Baron Sven Daggersteel *Baron Jonathan Scurvycastle *Baron Basil Brawlmonk *Baron Samuel Darkwalker *Baron Roger Gunshot *Baron Christopher Ironshot Photos Add your photos here...... Category:Guilds Category:Role-Play Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO